Mascotia Wiki
Welcome to The Mascotia Wiki, ''NOTE: IF ANYONE KNOWS WHY THE IMAGE SEARCH ISN'T WORKING, OR HOW TO FIX IT, PLEASE TELL US. 'X( Centeral mascotia updated with LENSE FLAIR.png|Mascotia|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Mascotia|linktext=Explore the world of Mascotia Hoatzin.png|Hoatzin Cliffs|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Hoatzin_Cliffs|linktext=Learn about one of Mascotia's wonders, the Hoatzin Cliffs. Mascotia Chat Messages from the admins Check out the rules and tagging guide, if you haven't already. (Links below) If you want to know what I'm working on next, check out my to-do list. ~Pettamapossum 400 PAGES! WOO! ~Pettamapossum WIKI FRONT PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER MASS RENOVATION. Please excuse the mess. Guidelines No hate please, and try to keep the language clean. '''Please check out the full rule list HERE. See the tagging guide HERE. Your thoughts on the new look? Perfect! Don't change it! Good enough, but it can be better. (Give suggestions on Talk Page.) I don't like the background. (Explain on Talk Page what kind of background you'd like.) I don't like the colors. (Explain on Talk Page which colors you would like.) There's something else I don't like about it. (Explain on Talk Page) Yuck! Change all of it please! See past poll results HERE The official Wiki for Mascotia. (More character buttons coming soon, hopefully. Plan is to have at least one character from every creator shown here.) The Wiki This Wikipedia is Dedicated to the OCs (Original Characters) in the Spore Community. To view the latest activity on the wiki, please click here. Make sure you read all of the RULES! Make sure you vote in the poll! FAQ: Q: What are Mascots/OCs? A: These OCs, or 'Mascots', on this Wikia are Original Characters made by people of the Spore community, and other communities. Q: Can I make an OC? A: Yes, But do not use other OCs as bases for yours. And Make them ORIGINAL. Hence Original Character. Q: ''What is Spore?'' A: '''Spore is a single player video game where the plot is to advance a creature through an evolutionary path. '''Q: Exactly how the heck is Mascotia pronounced anyway?! A: MASS-co-SHEE-uh. Kind of confusing, I know. What's even more confusing is that Maskotia is pronounced Mahz-KO-shuh. Honestly, you can pronounce them however the heck you want, though. Q: How do I make an infobox on a page? A: Tutorial Here. Q: How exactly should I be tagging stuff? A: Find a guide Here. Q: Why do I keep seeing Mascotia spelled with a 'k'? A: Whether you spell it 'Mascotia' or 'Maskotia' is mostly up to preference. If the video game series ever becomes a reality, it will be called 'Maskotia' in the games. But here on the wiki and Spore community, it's generally called 'Mascotia'. The difference really isn't too important, so don't sweat it. Q: Who took the cookie from the cookie jar? A: It was Frog. Q: WHERE'S THE BREAD? A: PEETA TOOK THE BREAD. Q: How does one hide from the inevitable sea horse invasion? A: Hide under a blanket; Sea horses do not understand the concept of blankets. Q: Why haven't you been changing the poll on time?! A: I'm sorry! I'm starving to death, and I'm an orphan, and I don't have any bones, and... ''Mascotia, Copyright Nolan Parks. All characters and stories belong to their respective creators.'' Category:Browse Category:Browse